


Мороженка

by Gierre



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash, Romance, Superheroes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Человек-паук бежит спасать своих старых знакомых из заправки неподалеку, но спотыкается о безрукого наемного убийцу. Что это — начало крепкой дружбы или повод для сплетен?





	Мороженка

На заправке в Куинсе работали Тед, Марио и Дженни — Питер хорошо знал их, потому что неподалеку можно было без хлопот спрятать рюкзак с вещами, если происходили непредвиденные ситуации. В этой части города Питеру приходилось несладко — мало высоток, много стареньких домов, чудом не снесенных временем. В костюме он превращался в легкую мишень для камер, его тут же находили, а преступники успевали слинять до того, как он приближался к ним на расстояние полета паутины. Но возле заправки место было идеальным, а после всех дел Питер мог зайти в забегаловку при заправке — крошечную, на пять мест, и съесть вкусный сандвич.  
Во вторник перед контрольной по химии он сильно торопился, поэтому мимо заправки шел быстрым шагом, и крики оттуда дошли до его ушей не сразу. Очнувшись от повторения теста, Питер понял, что несколько минут, а может и дольше игнорировал неприятное предчувствие. На заправке происходило нечто _крайне неправильное_.  
Раздался выстрел.  
Инстинктивно пригнувшись, Питер снял с плеча рюкзак и побежал в сторону вместе с небольшой толпой, которая образовалась на улице от громкого звука. Толпа побежала вниз — к подземке, а Питер свернул в любимый переулок и начал переодеваться.  
Еще выстрел.  
Дрожащими руками, он пытался нацепить костюм, а голова была забита судьбой Теда, Марио и Дженни. Выстрелов было два, значит, кто-то еще мог остаться в живых.  
— Специально себя накручиваешь. Паникер! — Питер отчитал себя, хотя это не помогло вернуть боевое настроение, а потом побежал в сторону заправки.  
Прыжок, паутина летит к ближайшему столбу.  
Питер позволил силе тяжести перенести тело по дуге и отправил следующую порцию. Дорога до заправки отняла не больше десяти секунд. Питер увидел разбитое стекло, пару брошенных на заправке машин и шланг, из которого вытекал на асфальт бензин. Резкий запах бил в ноздри. К счастью, осенняя погода давала людям шанс. На жаре такая авария привела бы ко взрыву почти сразу.  
Разбежавшись, Питер собрался нырнуть в разбитое окно и разбираться на месте, но замер, как вкопанный, заметив возле киоска с напитками сгорбленную фигурку в черных очках.  
— Молодой человек, вы не поможете мне разобраться? — спросила бабушка.  
— Прямо сейчас? — Питер чувствовал, как по венам вместо крови потек чистый адреналин — раздался третий выстрел. Нужно было немедленно бежать внутрь.  
— Видите ли, мне надо принять лекарство, — ответила бабушка, медленно сняла очки, показывая, что не может видеть.  
«Слышать-то ты можешь!» — подумал Питер, но осадил себя. Дружелюбный Человек-паук помогает соседям, а не требует от них пугаться выстрелов в соответствии со своими ожиданиями. Бабушка могла, в конце концов, быть ко всему еще и глуховатой.  
— Хорошо, давайте я вам помогу, — сдался Питер.  
— Если вас не затруднит, молодой человек, я бы предпочла горький тоник, хотя не стоит выбирать тот, что со вкусом лимона — от него пучит. Быть может новый ягодный вкус? Вы не пробовали? — бабушка ловко шарила по панели, где на кнопках шрифтом Брайля были описаны доступные в киоске напитки.  
— Что? Ягодный вкус?  
Еще один выстрел. Питер сбился со счета — четвертый или третий?  
— Да-да, молодой человек, повнимательнее, пожалуйста, если я не выпью лекарство вовремя, у меня будет жуткий запор…  
— Запор?!  
Питер напомнил себе, что Дружелюбный Человек-паук не ругается на людях, и решил, что побежит спасать Теда, Марио и Дженни во что бы то ни стало. На полпути до разбитого окна он столкнулся с непреодолимым препятствием красного цвета и упал.  
Дело было не в том, что препятствие появилось внезапно для Питера — к такого рода случайностям его готовило паучье чутье. Однако, судя по виду препятствия, появление у выломанной двери не входило в планы самого препятствия — человека или, по меньшей мере, гуманоида, в перепачканном костюме когда-то красного цвета.  
Препятствие рухнуло на крыльцо вместе с дверью, а Питер споткнулся о него и рухнул сверху.  
Проще было называть объект «препятствием», потому что у него не хватало пары рук, а еще потому что он матерился, как сапожник, и совершенно не хотел умирать, пусть даже орал, что «мечтает сдохнуть», делая паузы между ругательствами.  
— О! Человек-паук!  
Неожиданно у препятствия появился энтузиазм. Питер вскочил на ноги и отступил подальше. Он начал интуитивно искать поблизости пару оторванных рук, как будто это была пара недостающих деталей паззла.  
— Человек-паук! — не унималось препятствие. Теперь оно пыталось подняться на ноги, но сделать это без рук было тяжеловато.  
— В-вам помочь? — спросил Питер.  
— Молодой человек! — заорала бабуля. — Вы что, сбежали?!  
— Эл, заткнись, парень занят! — заорало в ответ препятствие.  
Питер понял, что они знакомы.  
— Будешь мне хамить, врежу по яйцам! — ответила бабуля.  
Питер понял, что у них теплые дружеские отношения. Мысли его вернулись к Теду, Марио и Дженни, которые должны были находиться на заправке. Он побежал к развороченному входу.  
— Человек-паук, стой! — заорал безрукий.  
— Да что еще?! — Питер остановился.  
— Там опасно!  
— Я знаю!  
— Да там террористы, говорю тебе!  
— Террористы?  
— Ну сам посмотри, разве могут нормальные люди так рубить конечности?  
— Там мои друзья!  
— Что, прям все?  
— Ты издеваешься?!  
— Спасаю тебя, — безрукий, наконец, исхитрился сесть ровно и начал вставать, — жизнь. Там отморозок в костюме.  
— Брокер, что ли?  
Безрукий разразился долгим гоготом, согнулся от него пополам и чуть не грохнулся обратно на дверь.  
— Ну даешь, парень! Правду говорят, ты — самый крутой супергерой.  
Питер Паркер заставил себя не двигать челюстью и сохранять невозмутимое лицо.  
— Давайте ближе к делу.  
— Слушай, — безрукий подошел вплотную — он оказался настолько выше Питера, что сохранять самооценку и самообладание оказалось тяжеловато. Добавляло сложности еще и то, что из мест, где у нормальных людей росли руки, у этого типа вытекала ровными струйками кровь.  
— Ты не мог бы… — Питер сделал шаг назад.  
— Ой, прости! Вечно забываю про личное пространство. Да-да, конечно, — безрукий тоже отступил. — Прежде всего, рад представиться. Не думал, что встречу тебя. В смысле ты ведь супергерой. Человек-паук.  
— Ага, а ты…  
— Точно! Сейчас не помешало бы рукопожатие, да? — безрукий огляделся. — Эй, Эл, напомни мне, я ему должен рукопожатие.  
— Обязательно! — проорала в ответ Эл.  
— Меня зовут Дэдпул, — безрукий принял позу, которую при наличии рук можно было бы считать величественной.  
— Очень приятно, мистер Дэдпул, а теперь можно мы пойдем спасать…  
— Не-не-не, погоди спасать, — Дэдпул остановил его невидимым жестом. — Мне дали наводку, сечешь? По лицу вижу, что нет — глаза выразительные. Ладно, давай по-другому. Хорошие знакомые рассказали мне, что в этой забегаловке крупный наркокартель.  
— Чего?! — Питер не смог сдержаться.  
— Погоди, дальше будет еще лучше! Прихожу я сюда, значит, утром, заказываю буритто. И что я там вижу?  
— Понятия не имею, — Питер начал злиться.  
— Да у них там замороженные овощи. Короче, я подхожу к кассирше, и говорю ей, мол, что за фигня, дамочка? Она мне — покиньте заведение. Я говорю, давайте сюда книгу жалоб. Она заорала: «Марио!». Приходит бугай, такой здоровенный, как будто с колыбели на стероидах…  
— Он просто от природы…  
— Не перебивай! Ой, прости, я перебил Человека-паука… Черт… Блядь, да я выругался при Человеке-пауке. Ой-ой-ой, дважды!  
— Вернитесь, пожалуйста, к сути дела, мистер Дэдпул, — Питер не стал бы дослушивать бред лишенного рук придурка в грязном костюме, но слово «наркокартель» было слишком сильным для заправки в Куинсе.  
С другой стороны, по какой такой причине эту лавочку не прикрыли за все эти годы поглощения корпорациями? Да и район не перестраивают…  
— В общем, мы с Марио не поладили — он сразу достал пушку, направил мне в лоб и велел убираться. Но я-то что — захват, разворот, да? Как в школе учили. Все, лежит Марио, зовет Теда. Я-то подумал, что Тед еще здоровее будет, а Тед выходит таким щупленьким пареньком. Ты только не обижайся, ладно?  
— Ладно-ладно, никаких обид, все, продолжайте, — чтобы удобнее было слушать чужой бред и не попасть под пули, Питер облокотился о косяк.  
— Вот и я говорю Теду: «Сдавайтесь, вы должны пойти в полицию!».  
— Так прямо и сказали? — не поверил Питер.  
— Ну, примерно так, общий смысл был такой, — Дэдпул подошел к противоположной стороне косяка и тоже оперся об него. — Мы с ним обсудили вопросы незаконной наркоторговли, даже вспомнили парочку знакомых, а потом этот тип нажал на хитрую хреновину у себя в кармане. Хоп, блямс, и вот он уже гребанный Айронмен.  
— Железный Человек?  
— Нет, Айронмен, следи внимательно, парень, как я из неправильной транслитерации создаю оригинального героя. Так вот этот Айронмен фигачит мне по бубенц… в паховую область, а я, значит, издаю разные громкие звуки, показывая свое неодобрение. Потом он достал из-за спины здоровенную бензопилу, и вуаля.  
— Звуки выстрелов, — напомнил Питер.  
— Я погляжу, парень, тебя и правда не сбить со следа…  
Питер почти увидел, как Дэдпул шутливо погрозил ему пальцем.  
— Да-да, выстрелы были, грешен. Когда эта титановая хрень поперла на меня, я сразу скажу, попытался ее вырубить. Но пришлось немножко пристреляться.  
— Он умер?  
— Кто?  
— Тед!  
— Тед? Да, наверное. Прямо перед тем, как меня швырнули в дверь, я успел убедить его, что нельзя и дальше причинять столько вреда обществу.  
— Успел убедить?  
— Внимательный ты чувачок, Человек-паук! Ну, стукнул я его пару раз, то здесь, то там.  
— Думаю, лучше мне самому все увидеть…  
Питер почувствовал, как невидимые руки пытаются его остановить, но поскольку в реальности их не было, ничто не помешало ему. Он зашел в здание заправки, огляделся, отбежал в угол, приподнял маску, и его стошнило.  
— Да, запах тут мне тоже сразу не понравился, — согласился Дэдпул. — Видимо, масло редко меняют. Я бы не стал покупать здесь картофель фри.  
— Как же так? — Питер попытался еще разок осмотреть помещение, но его тут же замутило — части тел валялись в хаотичном порядке. Собирать из них мысленные паззлы было совершенно не весело.  
— Знаю, люди иногда совсем не те, кем кажутся, — философски заметил Дэдпул. — Не подашь мне руку?  
Питер натянул маску и пошел к Дэдпулу с протянутой рукой.  
— Не-не, Человек-паук, не твою руку, _мою_ руку.  
Питер успел только приподнять маску, как его снова вывернуло.  
— Многие так реагируют на знакомство со мной, — продолжил Дэдпул, разглядывая потолок. Питер с ужасом вспомнил, что открыл ему часть лица, а потом понял — Дэдпул отвернулся. Нарочно?  
— Из-вините, я просто…  
— Сам не фанат расчлененки. Разве что под пиво. Ты уже оделся? — он продолжал сверлить взглядом потолок с пулевым отверстием возле лампы.  
— Оделся? — Питер быстро натянул маску обратно. — Да, да, спасибо. Руку? Тут просто их…  
— Да-да, многовато, — Дэдпул указал на одну из конечностей ногой. — Вот эта моя. Костюм, конечно, придется перешивать. Знаешь, как это бывает? Сначала заплатки, потом залатки, а потом уж целиком все перекраиваешь…  
Питер изо всех сил заставлял себя прислушиваться к болтовне Дэдпула, хотя желудок был совершенно пуст.  
— Как новенькая! Ну что, дальше я сам.  
Рука приросла тут же — Питер понял, что перед ним _действительно_ супергерой с суперспособностью. По меньшей мере, с двумя — поразительной болтливостью и высокой регенерацией.  
— Давайте я помогу, — решение далось не без труда, но вторую руку Питер все-таки нашел и вернул на место.  
— Да, дела-а-а, — заметил Дэдпул.  
— Дела?  
— Сирены. Полиция. Не слышал?  
Питер оглянулся и увидел мелькающие огни полицейских машин.  
— Там же ваша бабуля…  
— Эл? Не волнуйся за нее, вот уж кто позаботится о себе. Давай за мной, Человек-паук, я ведь втянул тебя в это дерьмо… Трижды! Дьявол!  
Им удалось выскользнуть в последний момент — полицейские уже подобрались к главному входу, но черный еще был открыт. Путь до ближайшей крыши отнял совсем немного времени, а потом Дэдпул показал Питеру, как можно обойти его любимый район по канализационным стокам. Вылезли они подальше от шума.  
— Подкинуть до дома? — спросил Дэдпул, кивая в сторону затаившейся поблизости желтой машины.  
— Спасибо, я сам, — Питер поймал себя на смущении.  
«Совсем рехнулся?» — внутренний голос тут же начал кропотливую работу по самобичеванию.  
— Может по мороженке? — предложил Дэдпул, кивая в противоположную сторону — там стоял переносной лоток из прежней эпохи. Питер таких еще не видел.  
Не дождавшись ответа, Дэдпул направился прямо к филиалу музея легкой промышленности. Мужчина за лотком явно напрягся и убрал правую руку под прилавок. Питер побежал следом за Дэдпулом. Предчувствия были самые нехорошие.  
— Шоколадное и ванильное, — объявил Дэдпул.  
— Десятка, — мужик сверлил их подозрительным взглядом.  
Дэдпул достал из ничем не примечательного шва в костюме десять долларов, протянул мужику и стал ждать. Питер, чувствуя себя идиотом, стоял и ждал вместе с ним.  
— На здоровье, — мужик вручил Дэдпулу два рожка.  
— Подержи, пожалуйста, — мороженое перекочевало Питеру.  
Когда у Дэдпула освободились руки, он достал пистолет и направил его на мороженщика.  
— Ты что…  
— Мороженку не урони! — строго прервал Дэдпул. — Так, мужик, лавочку я прикрываю, понял? Хочешь торговать — вали в другой район. Ясно тебе? И своим передай, в Квинсе чтоб больше никакой дури. Мы друг друга поняли?  
Раздался выстрел. Питер так вцепился в мороженое, что чуть не раздавил его.  
Из живота Дэдпула вытекла очередная струйка крови.  
— Очень плохой мальчик, — объявил Дэдпул, развернул пистолет и ударил им мужика в висок. Все произошло очень быстро, и уже когда мужик падал, Питер заметил, что тот сжимал пистолет.  
— Полежит до приезда полиции, — сказал Дэдпул. — Давай сюда, мне шоколадное.  
Питер протянул шоколадный рожок.  
— Пошли, тут ловить нечего, сейчас приедут мигалки, будут разбираться, что к чему… Скука!  
— Как вы поняли, что он — преступник?  
— По взгляду.  
— Он что, косо на вас посмотрел, и вы решили, что он…  
— Дело было вот как, — Дэдпул приподнял маску.  
Питер обернулся и увидел изуродованную ужасными шрамами нижнюю половину лица. Шрамов было так много, что можно было не сомневаться — они повсюду на теле.  
— Ты слушаешь, Человек-паук? — Дэдпул внимательно посмотрел на Питера, и тот опять смутился. В выразительных взглядах и мимике Дэдпула то и дело скользили намеки на предупреждение восемнадцать плюс.  
— Изви…  
— Не парься, — Дэдпул отбросил мороженое в сторону и натянул маску обратно.  
Почти минуту они шли молча — Питер считал секунды неловкости. Потом ему в голову пришла идея, от которой он тут же покраснел.  
Приподняв маску, он откусил кусочек и протянул рожок Дэдпулу.  
— Очень неплохо для торговца наркотиками.  
Дэдпул взял рожок, снова приподнял маску и тоже откусил.  
— Приторная гадость, — сказал он, широко улыбаясь.  
Они шли, передавая друг другу мороженое, пока оно и переулок не закончились. Впереди их ожидала шумная улица. Дэдпул остановился.  
— Еще встретимся, Человек-паук?  
— Ты же знаешь, где я живу, — Питер постарался, чтобы это прозвучало дружелюбно.  
***  
После случая с заправкой несколько дней Питер оставлял костюм дома. Уходил на учебу, даже смог пересдать контрольную по химии.  
Но учеба, контрольные и даже маленькие подвиги Человека-паука блекли по сравнению с тем, что он увидел в обществе Дэдпула. В интернете про «отморозка в красном костюме» писало много нелестных историй. Обвиняли в мелких кражах — в это Питер вполне мог поверить. Кому-то пришло в голову заявить, что Дэдпул убил Железного Человека — на это Питер не стал тратить время. Вся информация касалась безумных поступков. Несколько роликов в плохом качестве, часть — фальшивые. Кое-где информация о привычках — фанаты даже сделали сайт, где собирали самые важные факты. Например, про род деятельности.  
Наемный убийца.  
Питер вспоминал, как они шли по переулку и ели мороженое. Профессия «наемный убийца» не вязалась с той прогулкой. Зато с ней вязалась любовь к мексиканской кухне и прекрасный почерк. Впрочем, почерк Дэдпула обнаруживали только в случае, если он оставлял послания картелям, синдикатам, якудза или кому-то более опасному.  
Куинс стал враждебным, многолюдным, переполненным жестокими мерзавцами. Прошла почти неделя со случая на заправке, когда Питер понял, что не сможет выйти на улицу, сказался больным, заперся в комнате, залез в кровать и накрылся одеялом с головой.  
— Совсем не круто, — сказал он себе неодобрительно. — Ведешь себя, как маленький.  
В окно постучали. Питер прислушался к своей второй — паучьей — натуре, но опасности в стуке не было, поэтому, нехотя выбравшись из-под одеяла, он пошел к окну.  
За окном висел Дэдпул. Он привязал себя за ногу и почти правдоподобно повторял любимую позу Дружелюбного соседа Человека-паука.  
«Тоже гуглил?» — подумал Питер.  
Веревка, за которую подвесил себя у окна Дэдпул, неожиданно зашевелилась, Дэдпул пропал из виду, а когда Питер открыл окно, было уже поздно.  
К счастью, тети не было дома. Питер спустился вниз, вооруженный пледом, нашел Дэдпула по кровавому следу в кустах неподалеку, отдал плед и предложил подняться.  
— Хотел пошутить, — извинялся Дэдпул. — Думал поднять тебе настроение.  
— Да не парь… — Питер оборвал себя. Говорить так со взрослым было неправильно.  
— Все нормально, парень, я уж как-нибудь переживу, — Дэдпул выразительно посмотрел на левую ногу, которая до сих пор была вывихнута в области колена и торчала в сторону. — Не такое переживали.  
В квартире Дэдпул долго мыл костюм от крови под душем. Питер с тоской провожал полотенца, которые были теперь непригодны для тети. Объяснять ей, почему они пропитались кровью? Нет уж.  
Придется сказать, что они понадобились для школьных опытов.  
— У тебя тут… неплохо, — Дэдпул миролюбиво уселся на стул в столовой.  
— Кофе? Чаю?  
— Да, спасибо, — Дэдпул продолжал разглядывать дом. — Извини, что ворвался. Обычно я… в общем, я бы этого не сделал, просто помню, что тебе не очень понравилась эта история с…  
— Да все нормально, — Питер пошел заваривать кофе.  
— Я серьезно! — Дэдпул вдруг резко встал, развернулся к Питеру, потом с силой потянул маску и выкинул в сторону.  
Питер стоял с парой чашек чая и таращился на изуродованное лицо.  
— Вот так все честно, да?  
— Да вы не обязаны были…  
— Еще как обязан, — Дэдпул взял одну кружку, залпом выпил крутой кипяток и вернул кружку Питеру. — Ты извини, парень, Человек-паук… Питер, короче, извини. Если б я не влез, у тебя была бы своя эта… жизнь. И все было бы отлично. Ты же дружелюбный сосед, да?  
— Ага, — Питер хлебнул из своей кружки и немедленно обжегся.  
— Вот я и подумал, что надо убедиться, что вся эта история. Ну, знаешь, руки мои… да и мороженщик этот так не кстати… Вот я подумал, неплохо бы за тобой…  
— Присмотреть, — подсказал Питер и сделал еще один глоток. Губы почти онемели.  
— Да не то чтобы присмотреть, — Дэдпул поморщился, его шрамы изобразили это весьма необычным образом. — Присмотреть — плохое слово. Как будто ты маленький… В смысле, ты, конечно, еще несовершеннолетний, так что любой взрослый контент в этом тексте был бы незаконным, но я-то говорю о другом. Ты пойми, я же про тебя все комиксы прочел. Веришь?  
— Не особо, — Питер хлебнул еще.  
«Коньячку бы сюда», — прилетела чужеродная мысль.  
— Да я бы и сам себе не поверил, а так и есть! Ты ведь этот… самый крутой супергерой. В смысле что все эти остальные — они же только вид делают, понимаешь?  
— Не особо, — повторил Питер. Чай заканчивался, руки деть было совершенно некуда.  
— Питер… черт, Человек-паук… черт, парень… да чтоб тебя, как же тебя называть-то, чтоб не…  
— Зовите Питером, — он убрал кружки на стол и остался там, чтобы было, обо что опереться в случае крайней нужды.  
— Питером? Ух ты! Точно, я же должен тебе рукопожатие, — он протянул руку.  
Питер протянул собственную. Рукопожатие было осторожным.  
— Вы ведь правда меня мелким считаете, — сказал он, и это получилось совсем не обидно — как бы само собой.  
Дэдпул жестами изобразил сомнения и колебания.  
— Да я не парюсь, — сказал Питер. — Я же просто учусь. Научусь, стану настоящим супергероем, буду ловить настоящих преступников, а не тех, кто своровал буритто.  
— Не нужно недооценивать кражу еды, — возразил Дэдпул.  
— Да вы поняли меня, мистер Дэдпул…  
— Уэйд.  
— Уэйд? Ладно, вы поняли меня, мистер…  
— Просто Уэйд.  
Питер тяжело вздохнул.  
— Прости, все, умолкаю, — Дэдпул сжался на стуле.  
— Уэйд, я говорю о том, что мне пока рано лезть во все эти вещи. Мстители со мной не связываются — как прошел у них «стажировку», забыли. Да и вам я только под руку лез там. Вы бы ушли спокойно с вашей… эм, бабушкой, и все, а тут пришлось мне все рассказывать. Так что я пока лучше присмотрюсь.  
— Нет! — Дэдпул вскочил, схватил Питера и повел к окну. — Не-не-не, я вот этого и опасался! Что это за пессимистичные нотки в подростковом организме? Так недалеко и до классической музыки. Ты же подросток, Питер, зачем же так загоняться? Включи дабстеп, отдохни! Видишь? — он указал рукой Питера на небоскреб вдали. — Там полно крутых чуваков, которым очень нужно твое хорошее настроение.  
Питер понял, что находится в прямом смысле в чужих объятьях. Не хватало только саундтрека из фильма про крушение большого корабля.  
— Вы не могли бы…  
Дэдпул опять сделал резкое движение — отскочил, как ошпаренный.  
— Извини, увлекся. Я к тому, что твоя помощь нужна этому городу.  
— Ваша им нужна больше.  
— Не-не-не, — он помотал пальцем. — Моя помощь — это как ампутация внутренних органов. Без нее уже не обойтись, а твоя — это как… вот как мороженка.  
— Мороженка?  
— Иногда съешь мороженку, и уже не хочется убивать людей. У тебя такого не бывало?  
Питер вспомнил переулок, мороженое, странное поведение Дэдпула.  
— Наверное, бывало.  
— Вот и отлично, — Дэдпул пошел к выходу. — Все, моя работа сделана, теперь мне тут делать нечего еще лет… — он стал загибать пальцы. — Три? Четыре?  
Когда Питер добежал до двери, Дэдпула уже не было, зато в столовой осталась на память его маска. Внутри было выведено аккуратным почерком: «С любовью, Уэйд».

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни о творчестве и не очень есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> На канале telegram анонсы публикаций - https://t.me/xxxgierre  
> 


End file.
